Es scheint alles anders
Ein Teil von meiner Familie interessiert sich sehr für okkulte, paranormale, mystische oder übersinnliche Sachen. Für mich war das natürlich auch sehr interessant immer *Gruselgeschichten* von der Oma erzählt zu bekommen die auch ein Medium ist. Es fesselt mich einfach jedes Mal aufs Neue, die Spannung steigt mit jedem Wort, man bekommt Gänsehaut und bildet sich meist Sachen ein z.B. ob man vielleicht einen Schatten plötzlich gesehen hat oder i eine Präsenz spürt. Meine Mutter redet nicht gern darüber da sie mit dem paranormalen schon Erfahrungen gemacht hat und das wohl ungewollt. Sie warnte mich immer wieder davor, dass ich dies lassen soll und mich lieber auf die Schule konzentrieren sollte, da es gefährlich werden kann wenn ich so weiter machen würde. Ich machte ja nichts Schlimmes, wie den Teufel beschwören oder Geister rufen, davor hatte ich selber Angst und großen Respekt. Ich ging nur ab und zu in der Nacht am Friedhof, um meine Gedanken auszuschalten, wenn ich schon wieder zu gestresst war. Es war für mich entspannend und wunderschön mit den vielen leuchtenden Kerzen überall. Über die ganzen Toten machte ich mir nicht viele Gedanken. Anscheinend wollte mir meine Tante Angst machen. Meine liebe Mutter war wohl doch etwas zu besorgt um mich und bat meine Tante, mir die Sage über Friedhöfe zu erzählen, die von meiner Oma an meine Tante und meiner Mutter weitergegeben wurde. Ich verdrehte nur die Augen aber wenigstens bekam ich eine neue Geschichte erzählt. ' ' Friedhöfe Sie schauen friedlich aus und sind für die Toten gedacht. Bei Tag gehen Verwandte, Freunde Bekannte usw. die Verstorbenen besuchen. Doch bei Nacht betrete keinen Friedhof denn ab 00:00 Uhr sind nicht nur die verstorbenen dort. Es sind dort auch andere Mächte zugange. Sie schauen meist wie ganz normale Menschen aus, gehen herum und stehen vor Gräbern, es scheint so als würden sie Trauern. Jedoch sind es meist keine Verstorbenen, sondern Dämonen die von einem Besitz ergreifen wollen, um stärker zu werden und unter uns Menschen zu leben. Es gibt aber auch noch andere Dämonen sie sind grausamer und wollen mit dir spielen, sie wollen dich leiden sehen, verfolgen dich und an schließlich töten sie dich auf absurde Weise. Also begehe nie den Fehler, in der Nacht, auf einem Friedhof herum zu spazieren. '' Eingeschüchtert hat mich diese Geschichte nicht wirklich ich bin eher Neugieriger geworden. Ich war noch nie um 00:00 Uhr am Friedhof, meist so um 22:00 Uhr herum. Ich glaubte an viel aber Dämonen die einen umbringen und verfolgen pff… so was Lächerliches hatte ich auch noch nie gehört. Meine Neugierde wurde in mir aber immer größer, ich wusste zwar das ich sicher nichts sehen würde, aber um meiner Familie zu beweisen das da nichts dran ist fuhr ich eben um 00:00 Uhr hin. Dort angekommen, schaute ich auf meine Uhr es war exakt 23:52 Uhr. So 8 Minuten hatte ich noch, ich ging zum Grab meiner Ur Großmutter um ein bisschen Zeit zu schinden. Ich schaute auf das Grab wie wunderschön die Kerze es bei der Dunkelheit beleuchtete. Ich war voll im Gedanken an meine Ur Großmutter, wie ich sie damals immer besuchte und mit ihr spielte. Ich achtete gar nicht auf die Zeit so vertieft war ich. Ich bemerkte jedoch wie es auf einmal kälter geworden war und ein Windstoß riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Die Kerze flackerte wie wild, es schien so als würde mir meine Ur Großmutter ein Zeichen geben, so wie *RENN UM DEIN LEBEN*, schoss mir irgendwie durch den Kopf. Den Gedanken hatte ich aber schnell wieder verworfen und schlich durch den Friedhof. Gespannt schaute ich nach links, rechts, vor und zurück um etwas zu sehen um etwas Unheimliches bzw. etwas anderes zu sehen, schließlich war es schon nach 00:00 Uhr. Ich hatte natürlich die Sage in meinem Hinterkopf, doch sah ich nichts außer Gräber, Kerzen, Bäume, Skulpturen und was man noch alles auf einem Friedhof sieht. Ich war so in Gedanken, dass ich gar nichts bemerkte das ich fast am Ende des Friedhofes angelangt war. Nach einer Zeit ging ich enttäuscht zum Ausgang, obwohl ich wusste ich würde nichts sehen. Anscheinend hatte ich doch ein Funken Hoffnung etwas Außergewöhnliches zu beobachten. Am Weg zum Ausgang wurde es plötzlich wieder kälter und diesmal fühlte ich mich dabei auch noch so unwohl als würde gleich i was passieren. So schnell hab ich gar nicht schauen können zischte an mir irgendetwas Dunkles vorbei und mit einem Wimpernschlag war es schon wieder weg. Ich stand wie angewurzelt da, voller Angst durchströmt und konnte mich vor schock nicht bewegen, im Augenwinkel sah ich wie die Kerzenlichter wild flackerten. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und rannte nur noch los, ich wollte nur noch ganz schnell hier weg. Daheim angekommen öffnete ich hastig die Eingangstüre, ich musste leise sein da ich sonst wem aufwecken würde. In meinem Zimmer angekommen schnaufte ich einmal durch und lies mir alles nochmal durch den Kopf gehen. Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und redete mir schnell ein, dass ich mir das alles nur eingebildet hätte. Meine Tante wusste ganz sicher, dass ich mir viel einbilden würde und dann nicht mehr nachts am Friedhof herumspazieren würde. Nach einer kurzen Zeit hatte ich mich dann beruhigt und machte mich Bettfertig. Ich zog meine ganzen Klamotten aus und warf sie am Boden. Doch dann bemerkte ich 3 lange Schnitte an meinem Oberarm. Wie konnte denn das sein? Ich hob meine Jacke auf und sah, dass sie auch 3 Schnitte hatte. Langsam wurde mir unwohl ich reinigte die Wunde zog mich an und konnte meine Gedanken nicht ordnen. Ich fragte mich wie das sein konnte was ist passiert ich hatte nichts mitbekommen. Wieder redete ich mir schnell ein, dass ich sicher an einen Ast oder an einen Dornenbusch vorbeigerannt wäre und mir so die Schnitte zugefügt hätte. Ich wollte nur noch ins Bett und hüpfte sofort unter die Decke. Ich bekam nur meine Augen nicht zu, ich starrte nur die Wand an, es war wieder so eine eisige Kälte zu spüren obwohl mein Fenster zu war und wir eigentlich immer wie wild einheizten. Blitzartig spürte ich einen druck an meiner Schulter als würde mich jemand packen. Ich hatte so große Panik und wusste nicht was ich machen sollte. Ich presste meine Augen ganz fest zu, in der Hoffnung es wäre nur ein Traum. Nach gefühlten Minuten verschwand dieser Druck und ich schlief ein. Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf und streckte mich mal ganz genüsslich. Ich wälzte mich im Bett hin und her und bemerkte, dass etwas auf meinem Spiegel stand. Ich konnte es aber von meinem Bett nicht lesen, so hupfte ich auf und war gespannt wer mir jetzt schon wieder einen Streich spielen wollte. Ich stand geschockt da, Gänsehaut machte sich breit, die Angst schoss in mir hoch. Auf meinem Spiegel stand *''Dein Blut ist süß, rein und unschuldig lass uns doch spielen* mit 3 Schnitte unterhalb des Textes. Ich sackte zusammen und weinte nur noch vor Angst und Panik, was sollte ich jetzt nur machen. Ich wusste jetzt ganz genau, das war kein Schertz, das war echt meine Familie hatte recht. Ich musste sofort zu meine Mutter oder Tante oder noch besser zu meiner Oma. Schnell rappelte ich mich auf und rannte die Treppen hinunter und schreite nur noch nach meiner Mutter. Ich bekam jedoch keine Antwort zurück. Ich durchforstete jedes Zimmer doch alle waren leer. Ich hörte augenblicklich eine Stimme aus meinem Zimmer, sie klang wie mein Vater, ungeahnt rannte ich wieder die Treppen rauf und platze in mein Zimmer. Doch was ich dann sah ließ mein Blut gefrieren…. Ich blickte meinen Vater ins Gesicht, doch es war nicht wirklich mein Vater. Er hatte Gelb stechende Augen, seine Augenbrauen waren spitz hochgezogen und seine Zähne waren alle spitz. Mit einem großen, bösen grinsen sah er mich an und sagte mit einer tiefen, befehligenden Stimme „''Lass uns jetzt das Spiel zu Ende spielen“''! Plötzlich bemerkte ich noch, dass er in seiner rechten Hand den abgetrennten Kopf meiner Mutter hielt. Das Blut tropfte auf den Boden und ihre Augen waren verdreht. Ich drehte mich schlagartig um und wollte los rennen doch da fiel plötzlich die Tür zu. Ich kam nicht mehr raus ich wusste das mein Ende nah war, ich hatte Tränen in den Augen, meine Mutter Tot und mein Vater besessen. Ich fühle wieder diesen druck an meiner Schulter und heftig wurde ich gegen die Wand geschleudert. Ich lag da und hörte wie der Dämon auf mich zu kroch, ich konnte mich nicht bewegen ich war wie gelähmt. Er beugte sich vor mich und starrte mir in die Augen, gleichzeitig riss er mir das T-Shirt vom Leibe und bohrte sich mit seinen spitzen Krallen in meinen Brustkorb. Ich betet nur noch das es bald ein Ende nehmen würde, diese schmerzen waren nicht zum Aushalten. Das Blut strömte über meinen Körper, weil er mir langsam und genussvoll den Körper aufschlitzte. Das letzte was ich sah waren meine Gedärme wie er mit ihnen spielte und dabei sagte „''Ich liebe es zu spielen, ach hättest du doch nur auf deine Tante gehört du kleine Bitch“.'' Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende